kurenaiyukifandomcom-20200214-history
Tsubaki
Tsubaki (椿, tea produced in the mountains) is a young girl who has become infected with the Daiya Syndrome. She was at the meager age of 5 when the Incident occurred. Appearance Tsubaki is a young girl who wears a white dress shirt with a brown vest. Around her collar is a yellow neckerchief with the words Darling embroided on the inside. She wears a black pair of tight fit jeans as well. Her natural features is her golden colored hair and emerald green eyes. She wears a signature pair of goggles which she uses when in combat. Personality Dense and strong willed, Tsubaki has rarely shown to show feminine emotions such. She acts quite tomboyish never trying to act appealing to people she finds attractive. She has shown a love for machines, inventing and working them as if they were her life. She has shown to be fearful of her powers, becoming unstable at points and literally becoming a human bomb of limitless proportions. She has shown to understand that her powers are not a gift nor a curse but simply an obstacle that she must overcome and control. Abilities Technological Genius Her skills in technological arts surpass all, becoming more of a gearhead then a girl at most points. She has shown to be able to fully operate her own custom made Vestridon Units, and machines that some of the highest class pilots and captains have yet to master. She has shown to be able to put together and create useful machinery all of which have been applied to her organizations daily goings. Her most notable creation is XX-Leviathan, a highly function able exo-suit capable of channeling her fire manipulation powers and compressing them into concentrated attacks. Along with the normal fire control, it has a multitude of other capabilities such as flight, on-hand weapons and high-class tracking systems. Pyrokinesis The ability to manipulate fire with her mind, Tsubaki has shown to effortlessly mend the fire to her will making it a useful weapon for combat and defense. She has shown to use the XX-Leviathan to enhance her control into a more concentrated form. Stemming from the Incident, this ability is a result of the Daiya Syndrome. She has shown to at points of near limitless rage to set off her ability and literally become a "human bomb". If not secluded or contained within a secure and empty area she could devastate a 50-mm radius. Combat Specialist Skilled in the art of hand-to-hand combat, Tsubaki can take on men twice her size with her bear hands. She has shown to have tremendous upper body strength, from years of working with machines. Due to the excessive use of her hands, they have become tough and strong. She has shown to wear gloves to keep her hands from being damaged when she fights. She spent two years training in this art to not become the normal "weak" girl she saw many times in her life. She strives to become tough and make a name for herself. Trivia * She has shown to be an influential member of the Hive, having a say in the doings during meetings.